Firearms include numerous assemblies with complex shapes and interfaces between the various components. To ensure precise engagement between the various components, the assemblies may include multiple metallic components that are machined, forged, casted, a combination thereof, or any other process for preparing precise engagement among various components.
To simplify manufacturing including minimizing processes for manufacturing for metallic components, hybrid molded assemblies may be designed with simple metallic components (such as stamped metallic parts) that are co-molded with a second material (such as plastic or polymer). Using this construction, critical interfaces (such as the latch connection between the hammer and disconnector) may be constructed in an expedient cost-effective manner (such as being stamped as a simple metallic part) with second material (such as plastic or polymer) overmolded to form the remaining portions of the respective parts.